Hero's Rewards Side Story
by InuKaglover4ev22
Summary: This story is going to be about my OC, Nichelle, and what she does when she's not with her brother, Seth(my other OC). Rated T for now; may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Emblem3, or any other person, thing, and place mentioned. And also, I do not own the City of Townsville. It belongs to Craig McCracken. :)

**A/N: Alright. So this side story is going to be in Nichelle's (my OC's) point of view, and this chapter starts off when her and Seth arrive in California. **

**Although, this story is going to be labeled for the PPGs, it is mainly about Nichelle and her adventures, but you will see the PPGs every now and then with my other OC, Seth.**

**So, with that said, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Seth and I were on our way to our new home in California. There was a house for sale in this city called Townsville. It was a nice house, big enough for two or three people to live in. Once we got there, we started to unpack our belongings until Seth decided that he wanted to take a walk around the city. Ugh. I should've known he would leave me to do all the work. Typical brother. Sigh. Oh, well. Guess I better finish by myself. I used my telepathic powers to put everything in place, 'cause as you know, doing everything by hand by yourself takes forever. But anyway, once I was finished, I used Seth's absence to my advantage and left to go see what the other cities were like here in California. I wrote a note to Seth, telling him that I was going to be gone, and to call if he needed anything. I set the note on the coffee table, grabbed my keys, and went outside. I was about to walk to my car when I realized that I didn't have one yet. So, I used my telepathic powers to create a car of my own. I'm not going to get into details on how I made it, but when I finished, it turned out to be a dark purple Maserati Convertible with lavender and periwinkle flames on each side. I hopped in and began to drive to the one place Cali is famous for.<p>

Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>Oh. I never introduced myself. My name is Nichelle Hatcher. But my alias is Pretty Young Thang, or PYT for short. I'm 5'7", which I learned was tall for a woman. I am 22 years old, but in reality, I'm actually 500 years old in Earth years, which translates to 1000 years in Kinesisan. That's what my race is; my people lived on another planet called Kinesis that was similar to Earth, but was destroyed. I'm the only survivor, but I'm not an alien. I'm also African American since that's what I was labeled as when I came to Earth. Everyone on my planet was dark-skinned, so I can see why I was called African American, or black as they sometimes called it. But my age? No, I'm not a vampire, or any other supernatural, if you were wondering. I was just born a human, but with special type of powers that caused me to stop aging at 22. Cool, huh? What are my powers, you may ask? Well, there's telepathy, as you saw earlier when I made my awesome new car, and materialization that I can use to materialize a bow that shoots purple-flamed arrows that can disintegrate anyone or anything it hits. And my last power, well, it's not really a power, it a technique that I learned from the moment I could start walking. My parents said it was martial arts, but with a certain twist. It's too hard to explain right now, so whenever I get into any trouble, is when I would use it.<p>

So, that's all to know about me. For now, that is.

* * *

><p>So, anyway, I was driving down the highway, with the top down, on my way to LA. I had my Emblem3 CD blaring loud since I was the only one on the road at eleven in the morning. Weird, I know.<p>

I was 30 minutes away from my destination, when I saw a car on the side of the road, and a man trying (and failing) to fix a flat tire. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, so I pulled up in front of his car and stepped out to help him.

"Uh. I don't think you're doing that right," I told him with a slight smile on my face.

He looked up at me startled, and I was taken aback by how handsome he looked.

He had light chestnut, brown hair that was hidden underneath his baseball cap, hazel colored eyes that turned golden-brown when in the sun's light, a cute little nose that crinkled when he smiled at me. Oh, his smile; it was the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

Oh, but what really got me was when he stood up to his full height of about 6'2" from his crouched position, and all I saw was muscle. And when I said he had muscle, I mean you could see his 8-pack (Yes, I counted. It's 8.) poking out from his t-shirt. And his arms, they seemed to be ripping right through the fabric of his shirt.

I tried so hard not to drool at the sight of him, so I brought my eyes back up to his and saw that he had a smirk on his face.

I blushed slightly at being caught, then composed myself, and spoke again. "I'm sorry to have startled you, but I was wondering if you needed help with your tire, since it seemed like you had no idea what you were doing," I told him with a small smile.

His smirk dropped as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, uh, if it's not too much trouble."

Oh. My. Gosh. His voice. So sexy, husky, and smooth. It's like chocolate melting in a boiling pot of water. I could listen to it for days. "It's no trouble at all. Shouldn't take but a few minutes." He smiled gratefully at me, and I slowly melted on the inside.

I walked towards his car to see what he tried to accomplish so far, and noticed that he was using the wrong tool to take off the tire.

"Well, no wonder the tire wouldn't come off. You're using the wrong wrench to take the screws out." I looked up at him with a slight smirk on my face. He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, and had a pink tint painting his cheeks.

I decided to put him out of his misery and grabbed the right tools out of the trunk of my car and got to work on his tire. We talked as I was busy fixing his car. I learned that his name was Wes, and that he was the same age as me. He's also in a band, but he wouldn't tell me what the name of it was. I didn't tell him about my powers and what not because I was afraid that he would be scared of me and turn me away. So, I just told him my name. After a while, he started singing a few chords from one of his songs, and I had to admit that he had the most beautiful singing voice for a male. It was a little raspy, and I could tell that he was born and raised in California because of his accent. Although, he does sound familiar. I know his voice from somewhere, but I can't pinpoint where. Hm. Oh, well.

After a few minutes, I was finished, and now he can drive safely to wherever he was headed.

"I really appreciate the help. Thank you so much." Wes smiled gratefully at me.

I blushed shyly at his smile and smiled back. "Ah. It's nothing special. Helping people is what I do best."

"Let me pay you back. It's the least I can do."

"Oh, no. It's alri-" I was cut off by him shaking his head.

"I insist. I have the perfect idea. How would you like to come to a concert tonight at 8 at the Walt Disney Concert Hall in Los Angeles? My band will be playing there, as well. Please say you'll accept." I was about to say no until I saw the pleading look on his face. I mean, I know I just met the guy, but I couldn't decline, not after he had offered. And my curiosity of his band name was getting the best of me, so I nodded my head yes.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, and his smile grew even wider. "Really? Awesome!" He realized his outburst and coughed awkwardly. "That's cool." Wes opened his mouth to say something else, but he looked nervous about it.

I cocked my head to the side and grinned softly at his nervous stature. "You know, if you want to ask me something, there's no need to be shy about it."

He smiled back shyly, and scratched the back of his head again. "W-well, I was wondering if you would like for me to pick you up tonight for the concert, you know, if you want?"

He caught me off guard with his question. "Uh. I just moved to California today, and I still don't know my way around yet." His face dropped when I told him, and I didn't want him to be sad because of me. "But I was actually on my way to LA, so we can hang out there until the concert starts."

Wes looked happy again at my suggestion, and nodded his head vigorously. "That'll be great. I can show you a lot of cool places that I know you would love. We can drive to my place and drop your car off there, so you won't get lost following me around."

"Alright. Lead the way, fellow road buddy," I joked.

We both got back into our cars, and I let him drive off first and then pulled off after him. It only took us a few minutes to get to his house. It was a nice, two story house with small trees in the front yard. I parked my car next to his in the driveway, got out, and hopped into his.

I buckled my seatbelt and leaned back against the leather seat as he backed out of the driveway. I just noticed what type of car he had. It was a silver 2013 Ferrari California. I didn't even realize it when I changed the tire.

"Nice car," I commented, with a look of realization on my face. Wes looked at me from the corner of his eye and started laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?"

"You," he answered as soon as he had calmed down.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. How did you not realize what kind of car I had?" He looked over to me with a slight smirk on his face.

I blushed slightly and looked out the window sheepishly. "I was paying too much attention in trying to fix your car. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I was just messing with you."

I turned my head back to him and smiled nervously.

It was a comfortable silence after that, so we continued with our drive to the City of Angels.

After 20 minutes of silence, I was starting to become curious of where we were going first and spoke up. "So. Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Can't tell you yet. It's a surprise," Wes told me, a smile forming on his lips.

I stared dazedly at him. Gosh, I love that smile. I snapped out of my trance and blushed, hoping he didn't see me and put my head down. _Wait, what am I saying? I can't like him like that. We just met not too long ago. I mean, he's cute and all, but it's too soon to be feeling...whatever it is I'm feeling right now. _I broke from my train of thoughts to see that we had stopped in a parking deck.

"This is the surprise? A parking deck? Whoop-de-doo," I said jokingly with a playful frown. He looked at me with a grin and unbuckled his seatbelt to get out of the car. I took mine off as he came around to my door and opened it. "No, silly. Where I'm taking you, is someplace I know you will enjoy." Wes went to grab my hand, and when our hands touched, I felt a sudden shock go through my system, but I chose to ignore it as I held tightly onto his hand and decided to ponder on it later. I couldn't tell if Wes had felt the same shock as I did since his facial expression hadn't changed. He helped me out of the car and closed the door and set the alarm to lock it. We started walking out of the parking deck, and I noticed that my hand was still in his. I was about to pull my hand away when I felt him hold onto it tightly, and I looked up at him in shock. Wes was smiling softly down at me and pulled me closer to his side.

When we got out of the parking deck, I saw that we were at the Universal CityWalk. I was amazed by the all the shops and restaurants that were all around us. This is my first time going to a CityWalk. When I lived in France, I didn't have much time to actually enjoy being there since I had to take care of Seth, and I also moved around a lot before that.

I was very speechless, and it took Wes to snap his fingers in my face to break me from my trance.

"Are you okay? You sort of blanked out for a second." He had a concerned look on his face, like he was ready to call the hospital or something.

"No, I'm fine. I was just remembering something," I told him sheepishly.

He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering me, so he just grinned slightly and pulled me along to the first location: Stop & Play. I was amazed to see all the toys and games that this place had to offer. I felt like a little kid again by just being in here, and there were even novelties and such for people our age, as well.

Wes and I walked around, looking at different things to do, and then we began to play with whatever caught our eyes. We spent about two hours in there, and after that, we left to go shopping in Hot Topic, Magnet Max, and the Universal Studios Store. We spent another hour buying various things from each store, like key chains, hats, magnets(obviously), and other kinds of souvenirs.

We took all of our bags back to the car and went back to the CityWalk to eat at Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. I was glad we chose that place to eat at 'cause shrimp is my favorite food in the whole world. Apparently, shrimp was Wes' favorite as well. We went in and was quickly seated at a booth and then ordered our food. As we waited, we started to talk about numerous things. I found out that we have a lot in common, such as food, video games, movies/TV shows, books, etc. And there was also some things we didn't agree on, but that was okay, everybody has their differences. We continued our conversations when our food arrived. I found out more things about him, like how he has a younger brother and has lived in California all his life. I only told him that I moved here from France with Seth, and that I take martial arts.

After a while, we finished eating, and I was about to pay for my half of the bill when Wes offered to pay for the whole thing. I never had anybody offer to do anything for me before, so it shocked me that he had done that. I smiled in appreciation, as he paid for our meal, and then we left walking back to the car.

Once we got there, Wes opened up my car door for me, and closed it after I had gotten in. I smiled at him when he got in the driver's side, and then we drove off.

He drove us back to his house so that I could get my car. I drove back home with Wes following behind me. We got back to my house at around 7, so I parked my car in the garage, and got back into Wes' car.

We took off like lightning down the highway and made it to the concert with only a few minutes to spare.

He still hadn't told me what the name of his band was, so I'll have to wait and see when he performs. We parked next to the side of the building and walked inside to the back of the stage.

"Here, take this." Wes suddenly shoved something into my hands. I looked down to see that it was a backstage pass.

I looked back up to him with a confused expression. "Why did you give me this?" I asked him.

"So, you would be able to be on stage with me and my band." He smiled and put the pass around my neck. I blushed slightly at his touch and followed behind him backstage.

I stood next to the curtains, as Wes went up to the mic at the front of the stage that had two other guys standing with mics in their hands. I peeked my head around the curtains and saw that the hall was packed full of teenage girls waiting for Wes to perform. I quickly went back behind the curtain when I heard Wes beginning to speak.

"Hello, LA! How are y'all doing tonight?" The girls all yelled out their responses. "Awesome! Well, as you all know, I'm Wesley Stromberg, to the right is my little brother Keaton, and on the other side is our good friend, Drew Chadwick! And we are, Emblem3!" And then, they began to sing.

I was shocked. This whole time I had been hanging out with Wesley Stromberg?! Does he not realize how famous he and his friends are? And out of all people, he chose me, ME, to hang out with. _Oh, man. I feel so stupid for not realizing. He's my favorite singer, and I didn't even recognize him. I should've known it was him when we met, and when he sung one of his songs. I just hope he's not offended about me not realizing who he was from the start._

I was pulled from my thoughts when I realized that they were singing Girl Next Door. That's one of my favorite songs by them. I looked towards Wes, or Wesley, to see that he was already looking at me with a huge smile on his face. I was surprised to see that he was basically singing to me. I couldn't break away from his soft gaze and blushed slightly. He gave me a discreet wink and turned his attention back to the crowd of screaming girls. I had a gentle smile on my face as I continued to watch him sing.

Now that I know who Wes is, I can't be mad at him for not telling me. He has his reasons just like how I have mine about my powers and real age.

The guys had sung the rest of the songs from their first album and a few from their second, with a couple intermissions, and by the time the concert was over, it was a little after midnight. I was about to call Wesley's name when I saw that he was surrounded by a bunch of fangirls. I didn't want to intrude, so I decided to wait by the door we came in through.

After waiting for about 30 minutes, Wes finally appeared with a playful smirk on his face. "So. What did you think?" he asked me.

"I thought it was pretty cool. I didn't realize how good you could sing, Mr. Stromberg," I told him with a mischievous smile.

He looked at me with a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I was in the beginning. It's just that-"

I stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "You don't need to explain yourself. I understand why you did that." I removed my hand and sent him another smile. He returned the gesture and grabbed my hand as we walked to his car.

He opened the car door for me again, and waited 'til I was settled in to close it. He went around to his side of the car and got in. Then, he started the car, and off we were back to Townsville.

It was quiet on the way back, but it was a comfortable silence. I was looking out the window, watching everything pass by in a blur, when I felt Wesley had taken my hand in his. I looked at him in slight surprise, then looked down at our intertwined hands resting gently on the dashboard.

It was after one o'clock when we got back to my house. I didn't want to leave, but I had to make sure Seth was alright.

I went to pull my hand away, so that I could leave, but I felt Wes grip it tightly, signaling that he wanted to say something.

I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He rubbed his thumb gently over my hand and looked straight into my eyes and said, "I know that we've only known each other for a few hours, but I would like it if we could continue to hang out." I saw the hopefulness in his eyes, and right then, I knew that that was what I wanted, as well. "Sure. I'd also like that." He smiled at my response and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Goodnight, Nichelle." I smiled back and blushed. "Goodnight, Wesley."

After we said our goodnights, I stepped out of Wesley's car and walked to my front door. I turned around to see if he had left, but he was still in the driveway. I waved goodbye to him, and he flashed me another one of his gorgeous smiles, then pulled out of the driveway and drove back to his home. I smiled softly when he left and went to unlock the door only to find out that it was already unlocked. I knew that Seth had left the house when we first got here, but I would've hoped that he would remember to lock the door whenever he comes back home. I'll just have to remind him in the morning.

I went up to his room to make sure that he was in there, and not in some random place around the house. When I opened the door, I saw that Seth was already asleep, but there seemed to be another body next to his under the covers. And that body was that of a girl's. I quirked an eyebrow and shut his door, knowing that he would have to explain what went on in the morning.

I went to my room and changed into my night clothes. I turned off my light and got under the covers, and I was about to silence my phone when I saw that I had a text from Wesley. He must've taken my phone sometime during the day without my noticing and put his name in it.

I opened the text and it read:

**Hey. Just wanted to say goodnight, and that I will see you tomorrow. **

**So, goodnight and sleep tight.**

**Wes :)**

I smiled softly at the message and sent one back, then silenced my phone and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's the first chapter. I know that there wasn't a lot of talking between my OC and Wesley, but this is just the beginning. I will be posting new chapters to this story after certain scenes from Hero's Rewards. So, whenever I post those chapters is when this story will be updated.**

**So, 'til next time, my friends. Enjoy. :D**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**Jazzy, out. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Wesley Stromberg from Emblem3. I only own my two OC's.

**1st A/N: First off, I want to say that today is MY BIRTHDAY(October 23rd)! I turned 19! Whoo! I feel so much older! XD Hah, just kidding. lol**

**But back to business. So, the beginning to this chapter is going to start off a little differently. Here's a small backstory on what I mean: Back when Nichelle and Seth were living in France, Nichelle had met this guy and was having this strange feeling that she had never felt before. Now, Nichelle has never been in love, so she had no clue what it felt like. Her and that guy had started talking, and they became fast friends. A week or two after that, Nichelle began having this sharp pain in her chest. This used to happen a lot when she was a little girl on her own planet when she would get extremely furious or very upset about something, but it never occurred again after she came to Earth. The pain would keep getting worse in her chest until her darker half took over her body(the powers that she has are cursed but her parents never got the chance to tell before they were killed along with their planet). She hasn't been angry or upset with anyone or anything, so she was confused as to why it was happening. After that incident, every time she would meet a new guy, the same thing would happen over and over again. So, Nichelle thought if she moved from France to the US, it wouldn't occur anymore.**

**Okay, so there's the backstory. I know it looks confusing, but bear with me because it was a little hard to explain. There will be a further explanation in the chapter. **

**I apologize that this sort of thing is happening very early in the story, especially in the second chapter, but this sort of thing will occur throughout the story.**

**So, now on to chapter 2. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up from a peaceful dream a little after 5 in the morning to a sharp pain in my chest. I sat up in bed and clutched at my chest. <em>Oh, no. Not again. <em>

I quickly shot out of my bed and ran to my bathroom. _Please, no. Not now. _I shut the door in a hurry and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my eyes starting to change colors, going back and forth from dark brown to piercing black. I felt my body beginning to shake, signaling that the darker side of me was starting to take over. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to control the transformation, but I wasn't strong enough this time. I felt the last bit of my resolve slipping away, until it was gone completely.

I finally opened my eyes and saw that they were piercing black in the mirror. This meant that my dark side had finally appeared after all this time. This was the side of me that I tried really hard to suppress, and now it, or rather she, is back. I couldn't do or say anything since she had now taken over my body.

I saw my lips moving, but it was not my voice that I heard speaking. It was a slightly deeper and darker tone than my own, but still sounded feminine. My dark side had a evil smirk on her face as she was talking.

"Look at yourself. Little Miss Nichelle. You think you're so pretty, but we all know you're not." Her smirk turned into a nasty sneer as she continued to say taunting things to me.

"You disgust me. You think that boy you met likes you? You think he wants to be your friend? Well, you're dead wrong. No one's ever going to like you, let alone love you. You're worthless. Useless. Ugly. Nobody cares about you. You're all alone. You were always alone, and you're always going to be alone." I felt tears in my eyes as I heard her say all these hurtful words to me. But I knew she wasn't finished 'cause that smirk of hers was back.

"You might as well give up now, Nichelle. You're never going to find somebody to love you. It's all a hopeless loss. You're better off by yourself." I could feel the tears rolling freely down my face. I was really hurt by everything she said. I shut my eyes, trying to block out her cruel and taunting words and horrid laughter at my pain and suffering. But I could still hear them.

I couldn't take the verbal abuse anymore, so I opened my eyes and glared at my dark self in the mirror. She stopped laughing when she saw my face, and I felt my resolve coming back, as I screamed at her in the mirror. She faded away from the mirror, and for the better part, my mind.

Once I was able to control my own body and mind again, my eyes were their normal dark brown color again. I glared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks were stained with tear-streaks. In a fit of pain and anger, I yelled out again and punched my face in the mirror. I watched as the glass shattered, and the blood beginning to trickle down my fist.

I continued to glare at myself, then tears began to form in my eyes again. More tears spilled from the corners of my eyes, and my bottom lip started trembling.

I finally broke out into a loud sob that echoed throughout the room, and then sank down to the floor. Sobs continued to rack my body until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my form and pull me into a soft chest. I looked up through my teary gaze and saw Seth holding me gently.

He was always there whenever these breakdowns occurred. The first time it occurred, he had such a panicked look on his face that the only thing he could do was rub my back and tell me that everything was going to be alright. Since then, whenever I would have a breakdown, Seth would come in and hold me and say soothing words until I had calmed down. I know I'm the oldest, but during these times is when I feel like a small child again, and Seth is the only one to comfort me.

This time, he didn't say anything, and for that I was really grateful. We stayed in that same position for the next ten minutes, until my sobs turned into small sniffles.

I made a gesture to Seth that I wanted to get up, and he helped me stand up, then led me back to my bed.

I sat down and rubbed my face to get rid of the tears from my cheeks. I looked up at him when I was done and saw that he was holding a first-aid kit in his hands. I was wondering why he had that until I remembered that my knuckles were cut and bruised from the glass, and blood was still oozing out of them. I watched as Seth bent down in front of me to open the box and took out some bandages, gauze, tweezers, and some spray. He grabbed my hand and began working on it. I sat quietly, only making a few sounds here and there from the slight stinging pain on my knuckles.

Once Seth was done bandaging my hand, he placed the stuff back in the box and went to put it back in the bathroom cabinet. I had my head down when he left, but I lifted it to see a concerned, yet saddened expression on his face. He looked at me then opened his mouth to speak, but I held my hand up and stopped him. He closed his mouth and waited for me to talk.

"Don't. Not tonight," I told him with a slight crack in my voice.

"But, Elle-" He tried to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I said not tonight, Seth." He looked like he was going to protest again, but he stopped himself and nodded. He had his head down, but I could see a solemn look on his face.

I felt bad for making and seeing him so sad. I know he only wanted to help, but I needed to figure this out on my own. At least, for right now. So, I reached my hand up and cupped his cheek to make him look at me.

"Hey. Everything's going to be alright. 'Kay? We'll get through this...I'll get through this." I gave him a small smile, and stroked his cheek with my thumb. He returned the smile and leaned down to hug me.

"I love you, sis," he murmured against my shoulder.

"I love you, too, baby," I whispered back.

He pulled away gently, and I kissed his forehead softly. "Now go on back to bed. I'll see you later on in the morning, k?"

"Alright. Goodnight." He stepped away from my arms and headed for the door. "Night, baby."

Seth looked back and smiled at me then shut the door quietly. I waited until I heard his footsteps fade away, and then crawled back in bed. I laid there trying really hard to fall asleep. What happened earlier was the worst one I had ever had. I still don't know why it had occurred. I just hope it doesn't happen again.

After a few more minutes of mindless thinking, I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>At around 10:30, I woke up feeling slightly better from my earlier outburst. I sat up in my bed, looking at my surroundings, wondering if anything was out of place. Everything seemed to be in check, but when I looked over towards my bathroom, I noticed that there was something shiny on the floor. I got up and went to my bathroom. I turned on the light and gasped when I saw broken shards of glass and puddles of blood on the floor. I looked up towards the mirror and saw cracks and blood on it as well.<p>

I held up my hands and noticed that the right one had gauze wrapped around it. I slowly unwrapped the gauze and stared at the small cuts and bruises from when I punched the mirror last night. I wrapped it back in place and walked out of the bathroom. I stepped out of my room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get the broom, dustpan, some wet paper towels, and the cleaning supplies.

I went back upstairs to my room and began cleaning up all the broken glass and blood from the floor. I spent at least an hour making sure that the floor was glass-free. Once done, I set all the cleaning stuff aside in my bedroom, and went to remove the mirror from its place on the wall.

I could see my broken reflection in the mirror and recalled the horrifying event that occurred earlier in the morning. A cold chill ran down my spine since I could still feel the presence of my darker half. I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes when I recalled all the hurtful things she said to me. I forced myself to stop thinking about her and set the mirror down next to the broom.

I went back into the bathroom and straightened everything back up, and then grabbed the cleaning supplies while using my telekinesis to carry the mirror down, as well. Before I forgot, I made a mental note to myself to buy a new mirror.

As I walked downstairs to the kitchen, I noticed that Seth was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal with the orange-haired girl I saw him in bed with last night. Seth looked up when he heard me come in and had donned a sheepish smile when I raised my eyebrow at him. I decided to not say anything and continued walking to put the stuff away. Once the supplies were back in their original spots, I went outside and carefully placed the broken mirror at the end of the driveway so that it would be picked up later.

I came back inside the house and saw that Seth and his new friend were still sitting in the kitchen. I went upstairs to my room and saw my phone flashing with new messages. After all that had happened throughout the night, I completely forgot that my phone was on silent.

So, I walked over to pick it up and noticed that there were five text messages and two voicemails. And all of them were from Wesley.

_Oh, crap. I totally forgot all about him. I hope it wasn't something important that he needed to ask me. _After I had that mental panic, I unlocked my phone and went to my texts. The first and second texts were Wesley telling me good morning and asking me how I slept. I ignored the second one because I didn't want to be reminded of that previous event. The other three messages after that put a soft smile on my face. He sounded so concerned since I never responded after his first two texts, and that's what made me smile. Because even though we only met just yesterday, it was sweet of him to be concerned and worried about me.

I didn't listen to his voicemails because I knew they would just be him worrying even more. So, I sent a quick text to him telling him that I was alright, and that I didn't hear or have my phone on me.

After I sent that, I went to take a quick shower, and then brushed my teeth and washed my face when I got out. Once done, I went back into my room to get dressed and checked my phone to see that Wes had text back.

It read:

**Hey. I'm relieved that you're alright. :) I was a little worried that something had happened to you since you never answered. But anyway, text or call me if you want to do something fun today. ;) - Wes**

Even though it was just me in the room, I tried to hide the smile that was trying to spread across my face.

I sent him my reply:

**Hey. :) I'd love to hang out today. I'm done getting dressed, so you can come over now if you want, and we can leave once you get here. :) - Nichelle**

His response came back in a few seconds:

**Cool. I should be there in about 10 or 15 minutes. - Wes**

I texted back a second later:

**Alright. See you then. :) - Nichelle**

Once I sent that, I went back downstairs to wait in the living room for Wes' arrival. I looked into the kitchen to see if Seth was still in there with the unnamed girl (he never introduced her to me, so I don't know what her name is), only to find a note on the table.

I set my keys down and picked up the note and read it quickly.

**Hey, sis. I know you don't want to be bothered after what happened, so I decided to leave and took Blossom with me. I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up for me tonight. Later. :D**

**Love ya, **

**Seth**

Hmm. So her name was Blossom? Interesting. I finished reading and folded the note to put it in my pocket. I walked back into the living room right as the doorbell rang. I checked myself in the mirror to see if anything was out of place. I had on an off-the-shoulder purple top, a vested hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and purple high-tops. After I finished making sure that I looked somewhat presentable, I went to the door and opened it.

There stood Wesley, in all his handsome glory. My eyes glanced over his form, and I saw that he was wearing a short-sleeved dark blue shirt, kaki-shorts and black Vans. His hair was swept to the side but hung a little in his face. A small smile was forming on his lips, and I could see two tiny dimples popping when he did that. He had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the door frame with his eyes cast down, so when he looked up at me, his smile grew.

"Hey." There was a slight twinkle in his eye when he greeted me, and I couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy at the way he was looking at me.

"Hey, yourself." I smiled back and stepped to the side to let him in. "You can come in. Let me get my keys, and then we can leave."

He nodded and walked in, as I shut the door behind him. Wes stood in the hallway, while I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table. I came back to find Wes still standing in the same spot that I had left him in. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Alright. I'm ready." He smiled back at me and opened the front door.

We both walked out, and I shut and looked the door. Wes already had the passenger door opened, so I got in with a "thanks", and he shut it afterwards. He walked over to the driver's side and got in, as well. Wes started the car and pulled out of the driveway, then took off fast down the road.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I turned to him and started to talk. "So. Where are we headed to first?" I asked him curiously.

He turned his head slightly my way, with his eyes still focused on the road, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "It's a place everyone dreams of going to when they come to California." I raised my eyebrow at him, not fully understanding what he meant until I looked out my window to the sign that we passed by.

My eyes widened in shock and surprise when I realized that we were on our way to Hollywood. I've only heard of Hollywood a few times when I lived in France, and I heard such wonderful things about it.

I broke out into a huge smile and grabbed his hand tightly in my left one. He looked at me in slight shock, then broke out into a smile himself and intertwined his fingers with mine.

I can't wait to see what Hollywood looks like in person. I hope it's going to be like everyone said it was.

So, with that. Hollywood, here we come!

* * *

><p><strong>2nd AN: Alright, well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed. I had to improvise. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**

**Also. At the end and beginning of each chapter, I am going to be adding quotes that either come from movies/TV shows, books, people, songs, etc. Most of them might be from songs, but all the quotes may or may not go along with the chapter. Some of the quotes might repeat because they will actually follow along with the chapter.**

**So, here's the first and second quotes:**

"Baby I will wait for you. If you think I'm fine, it just ain't true. I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you." - Wait For You by Elliott Yamin

"I'm a strong person. But every now and then I would like someone to take my hand and say everything will be alright." - Anonymous

**Anyway, there's the chapter. Don't forget to review. ;D**

**Also, if you could please do the poll that's on my profile. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)**

**Oh, before I forget, when I said in the first chapter that I will be posting this story whenever events occur in Hero's Rewards, I'm going to be changing that. So, now it's going to be when I post chapters to this story, Hero's Rewards will be updated**** sometime**** after. **

**Sorry that this second note is so long. I had a lot of things to say that I forgot to mention. **

**But anyway, I'll stop talking so you guys can review.**

**Peace out. **

**Jazz.**


End file.
